El heredero del Fenix
by papicubano
Summary: Harry POtter infrentando problemas. MAgia, duelos, batallas, amor


**Prólogo**

Eran horas de la madrugada cuando Lily comenzó sus dolores anunciando su primogénito, su heredero, ese niño que venia creciendo en su vientre desde nueve meses antes. Los Potters estaban felices por esa verde esperanza que se abría paso en sus vidas a través de las sombras queposeían al mundo debido a la devastadora guerra.

En el castillo todos estaban nerviosos y felices ya que la llegada del príncipe heredero al trono era lo que estaban deseando desde hace mucho tiempo.

Afuera de la enfermería se encontraba un James Potter, un joven moreno alto con el pelo azabache y ojos avellana que se temblaba del nerviosismo. Llegaron junto a él sus inseparables amigos de la adolescencia: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew.

-James- susurro Sirius pero James no lo escucho -¡James!- el aludido miro a su amigo y después paso su mirada a los otros, los abrazó -¿Cómo esta Lily?- preguntó Remus un poco ansioso. James lo miro y no pudo responder porque en ese momento se abrieron las puertas de la enfermería. De ella salió una sirviente y le susurro unas palabras al joven Potter.

-Señor, felicidades, su hijo ha nacido- haciendo una reverencia y volvió a entrar por las puertas de donde salió.

El joven solo pudo hacer una sonrisa sincera que demostraba su estado alegría. Sus amigos se abalanzaron sobre él.

-Felicidades Cornamenta, rayos ahora si ataste bien el nudo que te faltaba por colgar- le dijo Sirius.

-Si mi querido Canuto, nuestro Cornamenta definitivamente bajo la cabeza- lerespondió Remus agregando- Felicidades James-mientras Peter le decía al recién padre-Felicidades, Lily te dominó completamente-mientras James no quitaba su sonrisa que no podía creer que era padre.

Cuando reaccionó solo pudo decir un simple ¡gracias! y entró como un vendaval a la enfermería para encontrar a su adorada pelirroja arrecostada en una cama sonriendo feliz a su esposo y en sus brazos tenia unas mantas. Al principio no entendió pero al acercarse lo vio, su hijo tenia el mismo pelo negro alborotado, estaba arrugado y estaba callado al contacto con su madre.

-James, amor- susurro la hermosa pelirroja –mira a nuestro hijo- dijo alzando a su hijo para entregarlo al moreno azabache. James, en un principio no entendió pero después de quitar la cara sonriente de idiota que tenia, tomó a su hijo y solo pudo decir -Bienvenido al mundo Harry James Potter- al decir esto el ambiente se sintió una brisa que se hacia más densa.

-¿James?- intento de llamar la atención la asustada pelirroja.

Pero antes que pudiera responder una gran barrera de fuego rodeo al padre y al hijo haciendo un círculo pequeño pero de gran altura alrededor de estos. Cuando el moreno iba moverse un ave de fuego apareció dentro de la barrera derramo dos brillantes lágrimas que cayeron en los ojos del pequeño, que se encontraban entreabiertos, y hablo con voz de ultratumba sobrevolando la cabeza del pelinegro.

_¡Aquel marcado con elrelámpago_

_tendrá el poder para revertir la balanza del destino,_

_aquel cuya sangre tenga el sacrificio del amor_

_y valor y lealtad en el corazón, _

_podrá lograr ese cometido!_

Cuando la voz no se escucho de nuevo, James estaba en trance y no noto como su hijo estaba abrazado a un cálido huevo.

Albus Dumbledore estaba sentado en su escritorio circular leyendo un informe minuciosamente hasta que una lechuza parda de ojos azules se poso sobre su escritorio con suavidad y estiro la carta.

-Parece que tendremos un nuevo Potter- se dijo para si mismo el anciano con una sonrisa después de leer la carta.

Le dio unas confituras a la lechuza antes de coger una capa. Se giro a ver sulindofénix, Fawkes, era un ave hermosa con un plumaje dorado y rojo. Después de admiraratan magnifica ave se desapareció.

El anciano con su nariz aguileña apareció en frente del castillo del reino de losPotter y camino hasta la enfermería.

-Siruis, Remus, Peter- los llamo Dumbledore al llegar y verlos a fueras de la sala.

-¡Profesor!- exclamaron los tres al unísono y fueron a saludarlos

-¿Y donde esta James? Preguntó el anciano extrañado de no ver al futuro padre ante la puerta después de haber recorrido sus celestes ojos por el pasillo.

-Esta con mi ahijadoy Lil…-decía Sirius hasta que se escuchó un extraño ruido y un grito asustado. Sin perder tiempo entraron a la sala de enfermería y encontrarona James con elpequeño Harry parado, pero lejano a la situación, cerca de la cama donde estaba la reina junto a tres jóvenes sirvientas desmayadas.

-¡James!-exclamaron sus amigos y se acercaron apresuradamente a él. James salió de su trance y giro rápidamente a ver los intrusos. El joven azabache miro a su esposa y se le acerco para tratar de despertarla de una forma poco convencional para los magos. La zarandeaba desesperado con una mano en el hombro de la pelirroja y otra sujetando fuertemente al recién nacido.

Albus más práctico saco su varita y apuntando la varita a la pelirroja dijo-_Ennervate_-

La reina Lily Potter abrió sus ojos verdes almendrados, después de salir del aturdimiento paso la mirada de James a su hijo y al resto de los presentes.

¿Qué pasó?¿Qué es eso que tiene Harry junto a él?- Preguntó Lily asustada. Su esposo la miro extrañado y después reparo en el huevo dorado que tenia su hijo, era enorme si lo comparaba con su hijo ya que era de la mitad del tamaño de su hijo.

Albus miro asombrado el huevo y se adelanto y lo tomó sin siquiera pedirlo.

-¿James, como obtuviste este huevo de fénix?- preguntó cautelosamente Dumbledore

-Veo por tu mirada que no sabes, ¿verdad? Prosiguió al ver la mirada desencajada del hombre con el bebe en sus brazos que le hacia a su hijo y después de a su esposa.

-Esta en lo correcto profesor- atino a decir el joven

-Hablaremos después de la reunión de esta tarde- dijo amablemente colocando el huevo en las manos del joven

Ya se retiraba cuando giro a los nuevos padres y con una sonrisa les dijo- Felicidades, chicos, este Potter promete mucho- mientras le sonreian sin saber estos que certeras eran las palabras de Albus Dumbledore, el cual salió de la enfermería rápidamente.

Después de salir el profesor se le acercaron sus amigos para saludarlos.

-¿James que sucedió?-siguió la pelirroja- y no me digas que no sabes porque te conozco-

James le relato, obviando la profecía que se hablaba de su hijo recién nacido, lo sucedido con miedo a la reacción de Lily, y se arrepintió cuando vio a su esposa abrir los ojos evidentemente asustada, pero rápidamente la calmo dándole unas caricias y una sonrisa seductora. Después salió de la enfermería con una actitud seria y se detuvo a mirar un gran escudo que había tallado en el piso del pasillo. Se puso de rodillas para verlo más detenidamente, era el escudo del trono de los Potter, un león y un ciervo mirándose frente a frente de perfil, ambos dorados y abajo habían dos varitas entrecruzadas.

- lealtad y valor- murmuro el moreno tocando el ciervo y el león

* * *

-Mi señor, usted debe mirar el cielo, hay una señal- Dijo un hombre cubierto completo de ropaje negro y una mascara blanca en reverencia

-Crucio- se escucho desde las sombra del amplio cuarto en que se encontraba el mago -a mi no me ordena nadie lo que debo hacer, Lastrange- siguió la voz fría sobre los gritos de su servidor.

Salio al balcón de la habitación y miro hacia el cielo, su mirada se transformo cuando vio con terror el dibujo que adoptaban las estrellas.

-el heredero ya nació- se dijo para si mismo con su voz helada que denotaba algo de temor y ansiedad

* * *

_**Meses después**_

Un hombre de cabello negro y opacos ojos grises montaba un caballo negro a todo galope a través de la explanada verde que no se podía admirar debido a la noche que cubría todo el paisaje. El hombre tenía los ojos a punto de soltar una lágrima pero se contuvo al observar al pequeño que tenia su brazo izquierdo, elpequeño Harry era una miniatura de su gran amigo solo que lo diferenciaba por esos verdes ojos y la cicatriz que tenia en forma de un rayo en la frente. En su hombro iba un fénix muy hermoso con un plumaje rojo fuego y pequeñas plumas plateadas y azules, el fénix entonaba unas notas muy tristes debido a una gran pérdida.

-¡Maldito Voldemort!¡Maldito Peter!- dijo el hombre con sus dientes apretados.

Miro al pequeño de nuevo y este le sonrió –No te preocupes, Harry, tu padrino te protegeré aunque me cueste la vida misma- le dijo el hombre con una cara embobada

* * *

Hola chicos, este es mi primer FF y espero q les guste,

**Ginevre **gracias por los espero q te guste el prologo


End file.
